


Elf on the Shelf

by Osulity



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brothers America & Canada (Hetalia), Christmas, Elf on the Shelf, Humor, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5410418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osulity/pseuds/Osulity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Christmas, way back when, two young nations by the name of America and Canada encounter the freakiest of holiday traditions: The Elf on the Shelf.</p><p>(Short one-shot request for Christmas 2015)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elf on the Shelf

America and Canada stood in the parlor for what seemed like ages, merely staring at... at that  _thing._  
  
Go back about half an hour, England had come home and with him a bunch of presents for the two young nations. If it were like last Christmas, they would've coerced their caretaker into giving them their gifts almost a week early. Sadly, this was not last Christmas.   
  
Along with the presents, England brought a doll. An 'elf' apparently. One that sits on random furniture and watches, seeing if anyone's being naughty or nice. America had immediately protested, claiming the doll freaked him out with it's painted on smile and cold stare. It was made of porcelain and it's eyes looked colder than a winter's night.  
  
Canada had agreed though his protests were not as fervent as America's. England had brushed off their protest with a chuckle, claiming that it was a good change. That it'd keep the boys, more specifically America, in good behavior until Christmas.   
  
No it most certainly wouldn't.   
  
"Let's hide it." America offered, tearing his gaze away from the doll for just a moment to look at his brother. It hadn't even been an hour and he was back to his usual mischief. Only this time, it involved that cursed doll.  
  
Canada nodded, "Where would we hide it?"  
  
Looking around the room, America searched for a decent hiding place until he saw a nearby closet. "Maybe in the closet? I don't think it could see us in there!"   
  
Still a bit unsure, both boys walked to the closet and opened the door, searching for a decent place to stash it until Christmas had come and gone. Both hoped England would conveniently forget about said doll until it simply didn't matter anymore. The doll was supposed to move around the house anyway, right?  
  
"I think this is good, why don't you go get the doll, Al?" Canada suggested, taking out a few items to make room. The young nation had found a box they could put it in until further notice.   
  
Canada heard America exclaim something along the lines of 'You got it!' before taking off, but when a few moments passed and his brother had not returned, he got suspicious.   
  
"America?" called the nation as he made his way back to the parlor. Sure enough, America stood there, frozen and unmoving.   
  
Wasting no time, Canada made his way over to the other and turned them to face him, "Hey, what's wrong? I thought you were getting the doll?" He had made a face to realize America both didn't have the doll and was on the verge of tears for some unknown reason.  
  
Choking out his words, America cried, "The doll is gone, Canada!"  
  
Eyes widening, Canada looked around before looking back to his brother. He couldn't tell if America were trying to scare him or not, he nearly succeeded there for a moment. "I don't believe you! Where did you hide it?'   
  
America cried out once more, "Nowhere! I'm telling the truth!" If this were any other day or situation, Canada would have teased his brother for looking as if he were about to cry over a missing doll.  
  
"Isn't this what we wanted? Now it can't see us."  
  
His brother shook his head fervently, "No, that's just it! It knows we were planning to hide it, that thing could be reporting back to Santa already!"   
  
Canada was a bit perplexed, but upon seeing America was still on the verge of tears, he had to believe him. His brother wouldn't have gone this far to try and scare him. Even if he were, it was kind of working. Canada was getting a bit scared at the prospect of the elf  _knowing_.  
  
"Search the room for it, the doll couldn't have gotten far!" Canada choked out, not wishing to admit that he sounded a bit more frightened than he should have.  
  
Both young nations scoured he room endlessly. America was at the bookshelf ripping various books from each shelf in a desperate attempt to see if the doll was hiding behind one of them. Canada was looking behind curtains, but he tripped in the process and accidentally brought the whole curtain down with him.   
  
The search continued on for what seemed like hours but was really only a frantic five minutes. America had managed to crawl under one of the chairs and shouted victoriously upon grasping something, "I found it!" he exclaimed, standing up but knocking the entire chair over in the process.  
  
Canada scurried over, both nations looked at the doll within America's grasp. He had it by the throat and stared down at it.   
  
"What should we do with it?" Canada queried.  
  
"Destroy it," admitted America, "It knows too much!"  
  
Both nations looked at one another and nodded, mutually agreeing it needed to be destroyed.   
  
America had raised the doll up in his arms, planning to slam it against the hard floor in hopes of smashing the porcelain. Canada had huddled near his brother, waiting and watching in anticipation.  
  
"W-What happened to the parlor!?" England exclaimed, looking in horror at the now trashed room. Books were thrown about, furniture was turned over and even the curtains were ripped off the windows.   
  
Both young nations froze at the voice of their caretaker, they were huddled next to each other with America holding the doll as if he were strangling it. Still, the doll had that creepy smile plastered on its face. When the two looked at England, guilt and horror plastered upon their faces as well.   
  
"England!" both nations shouted in unison, both stood up straight as they tried to appear innocent, but America's grip around the doll did not lighten.  
  
England looked perplexed, one hand rested upon his hip while the other went up to his forehead. Both young nations had made messes before, but not in this manner. He was simply trying to grasp how they could've done such damage so quickly and  _why_. "Care to explain what happened?" the nation queried. His tone of voice didn't seem angry, just dumbfounded.  
  
"I, well, we..." Canada managed to choke out, his guilt was catching up to him and America couldn't tell if his brother were about to cry or was merely at a loss for words at what they had done.  
  
"I did it," America admitted, taking the blame for what the two of them had done together. Canada looked absolutely surprised and looked over to the other, America just kept looking straight at England.  
  
Looking down at the doll, he realized that the true reason for their--  _his_  destroying of the parlor would hurt the older nation's feelings. He had to think of something else.  
  
"I was trying to find the presents, but I couldn't find them anywhere," he lied. "I'm sorry."  
  
England's expression softened, his gaze shifted over to Canada to see if America were telling the truth. Receiving no answer from Canada led the elder nation to believe that America was being honest. With a sigh, he gave the room one final look before looking at the two guilt-stricken nations before him.  
  
"Well, I appreciate your honesty. I hope you realize you will have to clean all this up, yes?" With a shame-filled nod from America, England patted both boys upon the head. "Good, now I'll leave you to clean this up and I'll go make us something to eat."   
  
Once their caretaker was gone, both young nations looked at one another. Now they had an entirely new problem that wasn't doll-related, but rather, one regarding food.  
  
"Maybe England needs an elf more than we do."

**Author's Note:**

> I know that this tradition likely wasn't around when America and Canada were young, but I still went with it considering this was a request fic. I actually had a bit of fun writing this!
> 
> Also, whether the doll actually moved on it's own is completely up to your interpretation or not. Who knows? Maybe it did.
> 
> I may post more Christmas-related fics, but that simply all depends.


End file.
